11 Stycznia 2009
05:45 Samotnia - odc. 8 (Bleak House, ep. 8); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 06:40 Lodowy łazik (Can I Do It? The Ice Climber); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Dania (2007) 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Krakowie - Łagiewnikach 08:00 Tydzień 08:25 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki - Długi lot Daisy, odc. 16 (Daisy In The Sky, ep. 16); serial kraj prod.USA (2006) 08:55 Domisie - Trujące jagody; program dla dzieci 09:30 Teleranek - magazyn 10:00 Młoda godzina - Gwiezdne wojny: Wojny klonów - odc. 2 (Rising Malevolence); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2008) 10:25 Amerykańska opowieść (An American Tail); film animowany kraj prod.USA (1986 11:50 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn 12:55 Wiadomości 13:05 Świry - odc. 10 (Psych, ep. 10, From the Earth to the Starbucks); serial kryminalny kraj prod.USA (2006) 13:50 Puchar Świata w skokach narciarskich - Kulm - loty (studio) 14:00 Puchar Świata w skokach narciarskich - Kulm - loty (I seria) 15:55 BBC w Jedynce - Ganges - źródło życia - odc. 2 Rzeka życia (odc. 2 Rzeka życia) - txt.str..777; serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 16:50 Do zobaczenia w TVP 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 7/13 - Pomyłka - txt.str..777; serial kryminalny TVP 18:10 Jaka to melodia? - wydanie specjalne - 59; teleturniej 19:00 Wieczorynka - Kubusiowe opowieści - Świetne przyjęcie Prosiaczka, odc. 29 (Book of Pooh); serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:00 Rajd Dakar - 2009 - kronika 20:05 Pogoda 20:15 Ranczo - odc. 30 - Fakt prasowy - txt.str..777; serial obyczajowy TVP 21:15 Ranczo - odc. 31 - Radio interaktywne - txt.str..777; serial obyczajowy TVP 22:15 Uczta kinomana - Bokser (Boxer, The); film fabularny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Irlandia, USA (1997) 00:15 Kolekcja kinomana - Śmiertelnie proste (Blood Simple) 91'; dramat kraj prod.USA (1984) 01:50 Wokół wielkiej sceny 02:15 Zakończenie dnia 05:05 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę 05:10 Dla niesłyszących - Radio Romans - odc. 19/32 - Przykre prawdy; serial TVP 05:40 Złotopolscy - odc. 1008 Przykład Julii; telenowela TVP 06:05 Złotopolscy - odc. 1009 Janek z Zakroczymia; telenowela TVP 06:35 Ostoja - odc. 25 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 631; serial TVP 07:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 202 - txt.str..777; serial obyczajowy TVP 08:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 203 - txt.str..777; serial obyczajowy TVP 08:50 XVII Finał Wielkiej Orkiestry Świątecznej Pomocy 09:20 Zacisze gwiazd - (41) Jan Jurewicz 09:50 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Areszt - txt.str..777; cykl reportaży 10:20 XVII Finał Wielkiej Orkiestry Świątecznej Pomocy 10:55 Panorama - wydanie specjalne - Wielka Orkiestra Świątecznej Pomocy 11:00 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 1. Trentino - Alto Adige. Górska Garda (5); magazyn kulinarny 11:35 Gwiazdy w południe - Odstrzał (Shoot Out) 90'; western kraj prod.USA (1971) 13:10 XVII Finał Wielkiej Orkiestry Świątecznej Pomocy 13:50 Panorama - wydanie specjalne - Wielka Orkiestra Świątecznej Pomocy 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1592; teleturniej 14:25 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 1 - Jak zostać sławnym aktorem; serial animowany 14:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 1010 Tajemnice rodu; telenowela TVP 15:05 XVII Finał Wielkiej Orkiestry Świątecznej Pomocy 16:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 352 Drzewo życia; serial TVP 16:55 XVII Finał Wielkiej Orkiestry Świątecznej Pomocy 17:00 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 1 - Jak zostać sławnym aktorem; serial animowany 17:04 Orzeł czy reszta - (6) ; talk-show 17:50 Panorama - wydanie specjalne - Wielka Orkiestra Świątecznej Pomocy 17:55 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 1 - Jak zostać sławnym aktorem; serial animowany 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Sport Telegram 18:59 Pogoda 19:00 Tak to leciało! - (21); teleturniej 19:55 XVII Finał Wielkiej Orkiestry Świątecznej Pomocy 20:30 Żelazny orzeł 3: Asy (Iron Eagle III: Aces) 94'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania (1992) 22:10 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 1 - Jak zostać sławnym aktorem; serial animowany 22:15 XVII Finał Wielkiej Orkiestry Świątecznej Pomocy 00:30 Panorama 00:50 Goran Bregović - koncert muzyki filmowej 01:50 Ostatni skok (Truth or consequences); film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1997) 03:30 Noc Zagadek - teleturniej interaktywny 04:35 Zakończenie dnia left|thumb|79x79px 06:50 Integracja; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:03 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 07:42 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 08:42 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:55 Pucuł i Grzechu 09:00 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 09:50 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 09:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:00 Antysalon Ziemkiewicza; magazyn; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 10:50 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 10:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:58 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO 11:03 Miejsca Przeklęte; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 11:49 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 11:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:58 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO 12:01 Telewizja Objazdowa; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 12:47 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 12:49 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:56 Pięć minut dla zdrowia; magazyn; STEREO 13:02 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 13:52 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 13:56 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:03 Pierwszy milion; magazyn; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 14:53 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 14:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:01 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Obywatelka Dorota; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:21 Pucuł i Grzechu 15:22 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 15:49 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 15:51 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO 15:56 Pięć minut dla zdrowia; magazyn; STEREO 16:03 Sprint przez historię Przemysława Babiarza; magazyn; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 16:40 Pucuł i Grzechu 16:42 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:15 Magazyn Świat; STEREO 17:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 17:35 Magazyn Świat; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 18:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 20:47 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 20:49 Pucuł i Grzechu 20:51 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; 217 wydanie cyklicznego politycznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na żywo z udziałem młodzieży 220 wydanie cyklicznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na zywo ze studia TVP w Krakowie. W programie spotkanie z ojcem Leonem Knabitem z okazji VII Dnia Papieskiego. 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 21:41 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:30 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 22:47 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 22:50 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:18 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO 00:17 Miejsca Przeklęte; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO 00:42 Pierwszy milion; magazyn; STEREO 01:06 Antysalon Ziemkiewicza; magazyn; STEREO 01:35 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 01:50 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 5:30 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 6:15 Szalony Jack, pirat - odc. 2, serial animowany, USA 1998 6.40 Miejskie szkodniki - odc. 2, serial animowany, Kanada 2008 7:10 Gadżet i Gadżetinis - odc. 9, serial animowany, Kanada 2001 7:40 Power Rangers - odc. 17, serial sf, USA 1999 8:10 Power Rangers - odc. 18, serial sf, USA 1999 8:40 Ronja - córka zbójnika - film przygodowy, Szwecja, Norwegia 1984 11:15 Patrz, czuwaj, ucz się - komedia, USA 1994 13:00 Napoleon Wybuchowiec - komediodramat, USA 2004 14:45 Szogun - odc. 3/6, USA, Japonia 1980 16:45 Strzał w 10 - program rozrywkowy 17:45 Agentki - Zdrada, czyli kwiaty - odc. 2, Polska 2008 18:50 Wydarzenia - magazyn informacyjny 19:20 Sport - program informacyjny 19:25 Prognoza pogody - magazyn informacyjny 19:30 Strefa tajemnic - magazyn 20:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 6 - odc. 130, USA 2007 21:00 Wzór - odc. 15, USA 2005 22:00 Studio LOTTO 22:05 Kości - odc. 43, USA 2006-2007 23:05 Dar widzenia - thriller, USA, Wielka Brytania 2000 0:55 Magazyn sportowy 2:55 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 3:55 Zakazana kamera - program rozrywkowy 5:00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 5:35 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 5:55 Telesklep - magazyn 8:00 Maja w ogrodzie - magazyn poradnikowy 8:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn kulturalny 10:55 Kawa na ławę - magazyn 11:45 Wielka Orkiestra Świątecznej Pomocy - program rozrywkowy 12:05 Fabryka marzeń - film fantasy, USA 2004 14:05 Wielka Orkiestra Świątecznej Pomocy - program rozrywkowy 14:25 Mam talent! - program rozrywkowy, Polska 16:05 Co za tydzień - magazyn informacyjny 16:25 Wielka Orkiestra Świątecznej Pomocy - program rozrywkowy 17:00 Kapitalny pomysł - teleturniej 18:00 Niania - Piłkarski pech - odc. 88, Polska 2008 18:30 Niania - Muza potrzebna od zaraz - odc. 89, Polska 2008 19:00 Fakty - magazyn informacyjny 19:25 Sport - program informacyjny 19:35 Pogoda - magazyn informacyjny 19:45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:00 Wielka Orkiestra Świątecznej Pomocy - Światełko do Nieba - transmisja 20:05 Człowiek - cel - film sensacyjny, USA 1994 22:00 39 i pół - Wariat i zakonnica - odc. 6, Polska 2008 23:00 W roli głównej - Tomasz Jacyków 23:35 Seks w wielkim mieście - odc. 16, USA 2000 0:20 Przez granicę - film sensacyjny, USA 2001 2:10 Nocne granie 3:10 Telesklep 3:30 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 4:00 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe left|thumb|79x79px 06:00 Klan - odc. 1579; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:20 Klan - odc. 1580; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:40 Klan - odc. 1581; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 Klan - odc. 1582; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:25 Klan - odc. 1583; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:50 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:50 XVII Finał Wielkiej Orkiestry Świątecznej Pomocy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 M jak miłość - odc. 613; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:00 Słownik polsko@polski - o kulturze języka polskiego /1/; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:25 XVII Finał Wielkiej Orkiestry Świątecznej Pomocy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Złotopolscy - odc. 984* - Kolacja dla głupca; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:20 Bzik kulturalny; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:50 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Anioł Pański (Anioł Pański) kraj prod.Watykan (2009); STEREO 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z Sanktuarium Matki Bożej Płaczącej w Lublinie; STEREO 14:10 Dom - odc. 18/25* - Trzecie kłamstwo; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:35 XVII Finał Wielkiej Orkiestry Świątecznej Pomocy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:10 Skarby nieodkryte - (54); program edukacyjny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:35 Zaproszenie - Wokół krakowskich skałek; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Rozmowy na temat... - Mariusz Czerkawski - koniec kariery?; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Londyńczycy - odc. 11/13; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 M jak miłość - odc. 614; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 Dobranocka - Bajki zza okna - Tata Kret na Antypodach; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 XVII Finał Wielkiej Orkiestry Świątecznej Pomocy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:25 Tak czy nie? - odc. 2/12; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:15 Szansa na Sukces - Natalia Kukulska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:05 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 1 - Jak zostać sławnym aktorem; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:15 XVII Finał Wielkiej Orkiestry Świątecznej Pomocy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:30 M jak miłość - odc. 614; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Bajki zza okna - Tata Kret na Antypodach; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:50 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Tak czy nie? - odc. 2/12; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 Zaproszenie - Wokół krakowskich skałek; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:15 Złotopolscy - odc. 984* - Kolacja dla głupca; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:50 Dom - odc. 18/25* - Trzecie kłamstwo; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:15 Workuta - portret zbiorowy; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:45 Rozmowy na temat... - Mariusz Czerkawski - koniec kariery?; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Zakończenie dnia left|thumb|79x79px 07:05 Wielkie kreacje Wandy Wiłkomirskiej; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:50 Miniatury filmowe do muzyki klasycznej - Fryderyk Chopin - Nokturn c - moll op. 48; film animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Studio Kultura - Skarby Filmoteki - odc. 14; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:05 Skarby Filmoteki - Harmonia; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:15 Skarby Filmoteki - Ulica Brzozowa; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:25 Skarby Filmoteki - Moje miasto; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Skarby Filmoteki - Parowóz P. 7 - 47; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:40 Skarby Filmoteki - Karmik Jankowy; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:55 Skarby Filmoteki - Zielarze z Kamiennej Doliny; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:10 Skarby Filmoteki - Nasz zespół; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:55 Arabela - odc. 1/13 - Jak pan Majer znalazł czarodziejski dzwoneczek (odc. 1/13 - Jak pan Majer nasel zvonecek) 28'; serial kraj prod.Czechosłowacja (1979); reż.:Vaclav Vorlicek; wyk.:Jana Nagyova, Jiri Sovak, Ondrej Kepka, Dagmar Patrasova, Jana Brejchova; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:25 Arabela - odc. 2/13 - Zemsta Rumburaka (odc. 2/13 - Rumburakova pomsta); serial kraj prod.Czechosłowacja (1979); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Karnawał z operetką - Johann Strauss "Baron Cygański" (Der Zigeunerbaron) kraj prod.Niemcy (1975); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Jefferson w Paryżu (Jefferson in Paris) 133'; film fabularny kraj prod.Francja, USA (1995); reż.:James Ivory; wyk.:Nick Nolte, Gwyneth Paltrow, Estelle Eonnet, Thandie Newton, Seth Gilliam; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Kobra - Nie mam ci nic do powiedzenia 56'; spektakl teatralny; reż.:Stanisław Zajączkowski; wyk.:Dorota Pomykała, Halina Gryglaszewska, Jan Peszek, Wiktor Sadecki, Katarzyna Gniewkowska, Tadeusz Huk; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Kino krótkich filmów - Labirynt; film animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:15 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 1 - Jak zostać sławnym aktorem; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:20 Tygodnik Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:05 Niedziela z ... twórczością Wojciecha J. Hasa /cz.1/; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Filmy o filmach czyli Jak powstawała Saragossa?; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Niedziela z ... twórczością Wojciecha J. Hasa /cz. 2/; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Ze snu sen - Wojciech Jerzy Has; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:50 Niedziela z ... twórczością Wojciecha J. Hasa /cz. 3/; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:25 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 1 - Jak zostać sławnym aktorem; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:30 Pożegnania 97'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1958); reż.:Wojciech Jerzy Has; wyk.:Maria Wachowiak, Tadeusz Janczar, Gustaw Holoubek, Stanisław Jaworski, Stanisław Milski, Zdzisław Mrożewski, Irena Netto, Józef Pieracki, Irena Starkówna, Helena Sokołowska; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:10 Trzeci punkt widzenia - .; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:40 Studio TVP Kultura - Telekino nocą - Powinowactwo; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:50 Telekino nocą - Powinowactwo; dramat; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:40 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 1 - Jak zostać sławnym aktorem; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:45 Wiara i pieniądze (Glaube und Währung) 43'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (1980); reż.:Werner Herzog; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:35 Wojna Ruperta Murdocha z dziennikarzami (Outfoxed); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2004); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:55 Johann Strauss "Baron Cygański" (Der Zigeunerbaron) kraj prod.Niemcy (1975); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:30 Zakończenie dnia left|thumb|79x79px 07:00 Portal - magazyn historyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Zakręty dziejów - Legendarna szarża; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:40 Somosierra 1808 - 2008; reportaż; STEREO 08:30 Kulisy III RP- Dokąd doszła Solidarność; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 1 - Jak zostać sławnym aktorem; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:32 Kontrowersje - Westerplatte - historia prawdziwa?; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 Tajemnica Westerplatte; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Dzieje Polaków - Katakumby. Teatr polski w czasie okupacji.; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:40 Zniewolony teatr; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Tajemnice historii - Historia Judaizmu - odc. 4 (odc. 4); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1999); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Portal - magazyn historyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 U źródeł cywilizacji:Chrześcijanie doliny Nilu, cz.1 13:30 Tajemnice historii - Japonia w pogoni za marzeniami (Japan: searching for the dream); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2001); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Errata do biografii - Krzysztof Kąkolewski; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Historia i film - Czterej pancerni i pies - odc. 15/21 Wysoka fala; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:50 Historia i film - Czterej pancerni i pies, odc. 15 - dyskusja; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Tajemnice historii - Errata do biografii - Krzysztof Kąkolewski; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:55 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 1 - Jak zostać sławnym aktorem; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Tajemnice historii - Historia Judaizmu - odc. 5 (odc. 5); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1999); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 1 - Jak zostać sławnym aktorem; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Kariera Nikodema Dyzmy - odc. 1/7 51'; serial TVP; reż.:Jan Rybkowski, Marek Nowicki; wyk.:Roman Wilhelmi, Leonard Pietraszak, Mariusz Dmochowski, Bronisław Pawlik, Tadeusz Pluciński, Halina Golanko; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 1 - Jak zostać sławnym aktorem; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Dwadzieścia lat minęło... - 1989; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 1 - Jak zostać sławnym aktorem; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:57 Errata do biografii - Jerzy Szaniawski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Z archiwów PRL - u - odc. 1; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 1 - Jak zostać sławnym aktorem; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Historia i film - Czterej pancerni i pies - odc. 15/21 Wysoka fala; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:55 Historia i film - Czterej pancerni i pies, odc. 15 - dyskusja; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Tajemnice historii - Errata do biografii - Krzysztof Kąkolewski; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:55 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 1 - Jak zostać sławnym aktorem; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Kariera Nikodema Dyzmy - odc. 2/7 50'; serial TVP; reż.:Jan Rybkowski, Marek Nowicki; wyk.:Roman Wilhelmi, Leonard Pietraszak, Mariusz Dmochowski, Bronisław Pawlik, Tadeusz Pluciński, Halina Golanko; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:50 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 1 - Jak zostać sławnym aktorem; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:00 Pojedynek - Generał Franco; talk-show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:10 Czas dyktatorów - Franco; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:25 Pojedynek - Generał Franco; talk-show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:45 Zakończenie dnia 08:15 Puchar Świata w skokach narciarskich - Kulm - loty (Kulm - loty) kraj prod.Austria (2009); STEREO 10:00 Sportowa debata; STEREO 11:00 Wyścigi samochodowe - Rajd Barbórki; STEREO 12:25 Pełnosprawni; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:55 Puchar Świata w biathlonie - Oberhof (bieg masowy kobiet) (Oberhof (bieg masowy kobiet)) kraj prod.Niemcy (2009); STEREO 13:55 ME w łyżwiarstwie szybkim - Heerenveen (dz. III) (Heerenveen) kraj prod.Holandia (2009); STEREO 14:55 Snowboard - Puchar Świata - Bad Gastain (cross) (2) (Puchar Świata - Bad Gastain (cross) (2)) kraj prod.Austria (2009); STEREO 15:55 Puchar Świata w biathlonie - Oberhof (bieg masowy mężczyzn) (Oberhof (bieg masowy mężczyzn)) kraj prod.Niemcy (2009); STEREO 16:55 Snowboard - Puchar Świata - Bad Gastain (cross) (2) (Puchar Świata - Bad Gastain (cross) (2)) kraj prod.Austria (2009); STEREO 17:30 ME w łyżwiarstwie szybkim - Heerenveen (dz. III) (Heerenveen) kraj prod.Holandia (2009); STEREO 18:00 Hokej na lodzie - Liga Mistrzów CHL - skróty; STEREO 18:30 Koszykówka mężczyzn - PLK: AZS Koszalin - Kotwica Kołobrzeg; STEREO 18:40 Koszykówka mężczyzn - PLK: AZS Koszalin - Kotwica Kołobrzeg; STEREO 19:20 Koszykówka mężczyzn - PLK: AZS Koszalin - Kotwica Kołobrzeg; STEREO 19:30 Koszykówka mężczyzn - PLK: AZS Koszalin - Kotwica Kołobrzeg; STEREO 20:10 Koszykówka mężczyzn - PLK: AZS Koszalin - Kotwica Kołobrzeg; STEREO 20:35 Nieśmiertelni - odc. 3 (odc. 3); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:05 Magazyn bokserski - KO TV Classics (KO TV Classics); magazyn kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO 22:55 Puchar Świata w skokach narciarskich - Kulm - loty (Kulm - loty) kraj prod.Austria (2009); STEREO 00:35 Zakończenie dnia left|thumb|79x79px 08:00 U Pana Boga w ogródku - odc. 4/8; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:45 Złoto dezerterów - cz 2 58'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1998); reż.:Janusz Majewski; wyk.:Marek Kondrat, Bogusław Linda, Wiktor Zborowski, Katarzyna Figura, Piotr Gąsowski, Jan Englert, Piotr Machalica, Leonard Pietraszak, Paweł Delag, Artur Żmijewski; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:45 Wyścigi samochodowe - Rajd Barbórki; STEREO 11:20 Dzika Polska - Wierzę w nietoperze; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:45 Liga Mistrzów (V) - Bordeaux - Chelsea - I połowa (Bordeaux - Chelsea) kraj prod.Hiszpania (2008); STEREO 12:40 Liga Mistrzów (V) - Bordeaux - Chelsea - II połowa (Bordeaux - Chelsea) kraj prod.Hiszpania (2008); STEREO 13:35 Tajemnice Watykanu - odc. 13 "Przemijanie i trwanie"; serial dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Szansa na Sukces - Zakopower; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:55 U Pana Boga w ogródku - odc. 4/8; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:35 Domisie - Trujące jagody; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 352 Drzewo życia; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Tajemnica twierdzy szyfrów - odc. 6/13; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:45 Liga Mistrzów (V) - Bordeaux - Chelsea - I połowa (Bordeaux - Chelsea) kraj prod.Hiszpania (2008); STEREO 18:35 Liga Mistrzów (V) - Bordeaux - Chelsea - II połowa (Bordeaux - Chelsea) kraj prod.Hiszpania (2008); STEREO 19:30 Dzika Polska - Matka Joanna od natury; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Złote Berło 2008 - klasa Młynarskiego; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:45 Tajemnice Watykanu - odc. 14 "Kaplica początku i końca"; serial dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:10 Srebrne wiosła - Pekin 2008; STEREO 21:30 U Pana Boga w ogródku - odc. 5/8; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:15 Złoto dezerterów - cz 2 58'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1998); reż.:Janusz Majewski; wyk.:Marek Kondrat, Bogusław Linda, Wiktor Zborowski, Katarzyna Figura, Piotr Gąsowski, Jan Englert, Piotr Machalica, Leonard Pietraszak, Paweł Delag, Artur Żmijewski; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:15 Pitbull - odc. 15; serial policyjny TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 24:00 Zakończenie dnia